harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guys Number 4
Another episode with those eight males who share an apartment building in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. Can they share a building together without driving each other crazy? They can, because they are The Guys! The day was perhaps the most loveliest of my life. I thought moving in with Craig and the others was the best day of my life, but it was just recently topped! My wedding day was the tops of it all yet. It was absolutely FANTASTIC! Let me tell you! Craig and I talked it over with Reverend Jay Bakker, who led the Revolution Church which was not that far from our apartment building. He would be happy to have done the ceremony. And he did. Of course, my mother and the Koch-Sucker tried to come to the city to attempt to derail the ceremony, but Grandmother took care of them! She called the cops and had them removed. Mother screamed at us. "You cannot get away with throwing me and your stepfather out of this wedding!" she raged. "I can do what I want to here," I hissed at my mother, "this is MY day! And I will be DAMNED if I let you and the Koch-Sucker try to derail it! You threw me out of the house you lived in, and you still want to interfere in my life! GET OUT! Either you get out of this area, or I will make sure you are thrown in jail for TRESPASS!" "I am your mother!" she whined. She ALWAYS used that argument to try to get her own way! "Oh, really?!" I said coldly, "Were you my mother, the day you threw me out of the house, when you supplanted me with the two children of your FOURTH husband?! Did you call yourself my mother the day my dad died, and you went out and threw a huge celebration and got married to the Koch-Sucker not more than two minutes after the funeral ended?! Were you my mother the day you and THAT creature put my grandmother in a nursing home and try to take her money from her?! You hated my father so much that you cheated on him the whole time you were married to him, and yet YOU want me to consider you my mother! You disgust me! I consider Craig's mother more of a mom to me; and Mr. Adamson is the dad that I regained to fill the void of my dad dying! I will always have Grandmother, but you won't ever see me again! And NOW, you want to wheedle your way into my life for what?! To assuage your guilty conscience and to try to pass off the illusion of a happy family?! I see right through your scheme and your conniving, you wicked woman! Now, you get your carcass out of here and take that piece of garbage you call a husband out of here! I am telling you for the last time, I do not EVER want to see you again. You ever set foot in this place again, and both you AND the Koch-Sucker will be sitting in jail! If you cherish your freedom, and you don't to leave Sean and Mitch without their parents, you would be well advised to stay away from here. And you think I don't mean it?! Just try something! And I assure you, I am NOT bluffing!" Well, they tried to say something, but they were so busy trying to fall all over their words, but I was shocked to hear Chris pipe up. He looked at my mother and her husband coldly. "And I will make sure that you two stay away from here," he said acidly, "if you even TRY to come here again, I will take those children of yours and get them into foster care so fast, your heads will spin!" Well! I was stunned, but I was also very pleased to see the look of horror on my mother and her husband's faces! Their faces were frozen in horror! "You wouldn't..." she stammered. "They are our sons," Koch-Sucker said angrily. Obviously, he recovered fast. "Not if I tell the courts what you are doing," Chris said savagely, "and believe me, I do know people on the judiciary here in New York. I can also see to it that you will NEVER see your children again! One word, and I will place them in Foster Care!" Jonathan glared at my mother, "You were a disgusting excuse for a mother," he said, "and I am glad that JC and Craig are married and living here now! I don't want to EVER see you around my best friends again!" My mother stormed to the limo, "C'mon, let's get out of here," she sniffed, "the insolence is offensive to me!" The Koch-Sucker glared at us, "You are all disgusting!" he spat. Mr. Adamson finished him off, "Maybe so, but you are worse than we are!" Mrs. Adamson agreed, "I would advise you to not mess with Craig and JC," she said, "you should know better than to underestimate them! I am more proud of them than you ever will be!" The limo sped off. Category:The Guys Episodes